Writing Is Easy Stuff
by Ildreen Love
Summary: Shuichi mades a mistake in an interview, and Yuki won't help him out this time. What can the pink haired singer do to fix things before he runs out of time? One shot.


**Do you know a story that goes like this? ...**

**There once was a tiger-striped car. This cat died a million deaths and was reborn a million times... and was owned by various people who he didn't care for. The cat wasn't afraid to die...**

**One day the cat was a free cat, a stray cat. He met a white female cat, and the two cats spent their days happily together.**

**Years passed by, and the white cat died of old age. The tiger-striped cat cried a million times, and then died.**

**It never came back to life...

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Maki Murakami.

* * *

-Yukiii...

-For the last time, no, I won't help you.

-Why not?

-Because it's your fault you are in this trouble and maybe this will teach you to think before you speak, that's why.

-But...

-No buts, you dug your own grave, now you have to get out of it on your own.

-But Yukiiiiiii

-I said no; now be quiet. At least one of us has to write something and obviously you won't, so shut up before I kick you out.

Shuichi looked at the blonde man pleadingly, but Yuki ignored him. The pink haired singer sighed; Yuki was right, he had dug his own grave... if only he had kept his mouth shut...

_--Flashback_

"So you wrote all the songs for your new album, Shindou-san?"

"Hai. I'm very proud of it".

"I guess Yuki Eiri is not the only one with talent for writing then" Shuichi blushed a little, but then he remembered how Yuki had told him he had zero talent and he answered her.

"Ha! Writing is easy anyone can do it. Composing a song is more complicated".

_That had been it. Hiro and Suguru had looked at him both begging him silently to shut up. Yuki, who had been watching the interview, dropped his cigarette. K shook his head while Sakano freaked out._

"Is that so? Shindou-san, our network is publishing a Bad Luck special in three weeks, if you wrote something by the end of next week I'm sure they could include it".

_It was in that moment that Shu realized what he had said. But it was too late._

"Ah... well I..."

"I think your fans will love to read something from you, a short story perhaps? I mean with your talent it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

_If it hadn't been a televised interview Shu may have been able to correct his mistake, but thousands, if not millions of people were looking at him, so he smiled and accepted._

"Ok! I'll write something for my fans!"

_By night everyone knew that the singer of Bad Luck would write a story for the special the network was preparing. Not even Tohma with all his influences, or K with all his blackmailing expertise could do anything about it now._

--End Flashback

Shuichi had only three days left. And he hadn't written a single word. He understood why Yuki wouldn't help him; the blonde had been upset with him for a couple of days, as well as Suguru and Tohma. Sakano seemed to be having a nervous crisis and Hiro wouldn't stop calling him a baka. Only K, that believed it would be a good publicity for the band, seemed fine, although he had been threatening Shu with horrible ways to torture him.

Shuichi stood there, sitting on the floor in front of Yuki's studio trying to write something. At two in the morning Yuki got up towards their bedroom and noticed that the singer had fallen asleep there. He looked at his notebook and noticed that Shu had been drawing instead of writing. He shook his head and woke Shuichi up.

-Baka, wake up.

-Hn? Yuki- Shu yawned and looked around. It was dark. –What time is it?

-Around two, come, lets go to bed.

Shuichi followed his lover trying to figure out why he had been sleeping on the floor instead of his bed or at least the couch. Then he remembered.

-Oh no! The story! I haven't written a thing and... and...

Yuki looked at the boy, who was now on the verge of tears. He hated seeing him like that.

-Baka. –Then he thought about it and sighing internally he told him –I'll help you in the morning, now come to bed, you need to sleep.

-Shuichi smiled at him brightly and nodded, jumping on the bed and, snuggling against Yuki, fall asleep again.

--

--

--

--

--

Yuki woke up early the next morning; he looked at the clock to see it was only eight o'clock. What the hell? Usually he would wake up late after working all night. Also he was alone, Shuichi was nowhere to be seen.

Even if all his body told him to go back to sleep he got up and began to search for his lover. The brat never left without telling him and it was too early for him to be awake too. He searched the kitchen and the living room. Nothing. Next the blonde looked inside Shu's room, it was empty as well. Where could the pink haired singer have gone? Finally he went to his studio. Shuichi knew he had extremely prohibited entering there unless Yuki was there and agreed he could stay.

Of course there was Shuichi, sitting in Yuki's chair, sleeping. He looked really cute, his feet barely touching the floor and his head resting between his arms on the desk. The computer was on, and Yuki leaned over to see why.

--

_I want to dedicate this to all our loyal fans; Bad Luck is lucky to have you! Also to my band mates and friends, Hiro and Suguru, to K and Sakano (sorry for worrying you guys) and everyone at NG, especially Seguchi-san, thanks for trusting on us!_

_But especially I want to dedicate this to Yuki. For always bullying me and making me do a bigger effort, you inspire me in all kinds of ways you can't even imagine_.

**Immortal**

by Shuichi Shindou

It was late in the night when he woke up. He opened his eyes and saw he was alone again. Every time, everyday he woke up alone. He didn't know anything better, so he didn't feel sad because of it, or lonely. Sometimes he wondered how would it be to wake up with someone there. He had lived for many years and met many people, but not even once he had find an answer to his question.

Not even through his several lives he had found that answer.

He tried to fall asleep again, but he couldn't, so he decided to take a walk. The stars shone brightly above him, reminding him of the only person he had wanted to wake up next to. But that person had been gone for long now and, even if he still hoped to encounter her again, he knew the chances of seeing her one more time were almost none.

"One more chance... I just want another chance to make it right"

And then a shooting star crossed the sky. He would have made a wish, but he had done it many times before, always asking the same, and his wish hadn't been granted.

"Did you made a wish?"

He turned around to see a young woman looking at him. At first he didn't recognized her, but then he looked her eyes. They were as breath taking as ever. It was she, even if it had happened thousands of days and many lives before he knew it was she.

She didn't remember him though. So he made an effort to win her heart back, so he could do it right this time. So he wouldn't have to wake up alone anymore.

And he lived the rest of his life with her, and enjoyed every second of it. Until one day she left him again. They were old, and he knew it was supposed to end that way. But that didn't give him any comfort, because he had waited for her for so long and the time they had been together seemed to be so short.

"Thank you... for all those beautiful mornings when I woke up next to you".

And then he left as well. Only this time he didn't come back. His wish had been granted; they would be together forever.

--

-Hn? Where? - Shuichi saw his lover reading his story and immediately woke up completely –NO! Don't read it Yuki, it's not ready yet!

-Where did you come up with this? – The pink boy blushed and looked at the floor, he knew Yuki would think it sucked, but he didn't want to hear it first thing in the morning...

-I... well I was so worried about this I couldn't sleep well and then... well about three the idea hit me, our album is called Immortal and... you know one of our songs is about a guy that lost his love because he's immortal and that person wasn't and... well I know it's lame, but I thought I could do a story about it so that way we could promote our album as well and...

-...

-Yukii! Stop staring at me! I know it's not good, but it was three in the morning! You can't ask me to do a great job at three in the morning and... and... well I'm not a writer you know! I'm a singer! That's what I do best! So... so... Yukiiii! What are you laughing at?! I... I...

-Shut up. Baka, go back to bed and sleep, you obviously need it. Were you drinking coffee again? You are way to loud and energetic for a normal person already, I don't think you need caffeine to become more hyperactive.

-I didn't drink coffee! And I'm not hyperactive or loud or ... well maybe a little energetic, but only a little! And-

Yuki silenced him with a kiss.

-Bed, now, before I come back to my senses and ask you why you entered here without my permission or why you used my laptop without asking me first or better yet how do you know the password to use it.

Shuichi sweat drooped and then recognizing his opportunity ran out of the room, not without giving him a loud "I love you", and a "don't erase it", first. Yuki shook his head and turned the laptop off, not without saving the document first, of course. Later he would ask Shuichi all those questions, for now he only wanted to go back to sleep.

Before he left the room he looked at the laptop again and smirked. Thank God he was the only writer in the house... 

-

* * *

--

The first part was taken from a Cowboy Bebop wallpaper I downloaded, I don't own it either, although it'd be cool if I did... then again I would be cool if I owned lots of things... And well, it inspired me to write this story, and no, I have no idea who it belongs to.

Also it's up to you to decide whether Yuki thought it was good or not.

**Ja ne!**


End file.
